The present invention relates to a cervical orthosis, and more specifically, the cervical orthosis which stably holds an occipital region when medically treating a cervical spine disease or injury so that a cervical spine can be held in a correct posture.
In a well-known conventional cervical orthosis which has been developed to correct a posture of a cervical spine into a neutral position, a front supporting body having a chin-placing part and a supporting body formed to receive an occipital region are fixed to each other by a belt, and are further fixed to a frontal region of a head by a belt arranged on an occipital region supporting part so that a head posture can be held stably.
A conventional art of the cervical orthosis of the type which supports the occipital region like the above-mentioned is shown in the following document, for example: Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 1994-3311.
The supporting body of the cervical orthosis like the above-mentioned, which is usually formed of a hard synthetic resin, is placed on the back and fixed to a human body by a belt. An occipital region supporting part on the upper part of the supporting body is also formed of the synthetic resin in an integrated manner, and is formed to have a curve to properly receive the occipital region. The occipital region supporting part is provided with a belt-like body, which is configured to be wound around a frontal region to firmly fix a head.